Ebonheart
Ebonheart, the Black City, or the One True EbonheartReturn of a Fellow Scholar is one of the eight major cities within the province of Morrowind and is the capital of the region of Stonefalls. Ebonheart, by tradition, has been the ancestral seat of power for House Ra'athim, whose lineage have ruled as Morrowind's greatest leaders, including Barenziah, Katariah, and Moraelyn. By game *Ebonheart (Arena) *Ebonheart (Online) Description Geography The city of Ebonheart sits on an island along the southern shores of the Inner Sea, a large body of water that separates the island of Vvardenfell from the rest of Morrowind. Based on Ebonheart's geography and the layout of the Ascadian Isles on Vvardenfell, it can be assumed that the island that Ebonheart is in, was once where the city of Vivec is located. The city of Ebonheart is small, to say the least, the town is built like a fortress, and the center of the city is where most Ebonheart's commerce occurs. The Inner City has the Town Hall in the north, overlooking the Argonian District and the Inner Sea, it has clear sight of Vvardenfell. The eastern end has several homes and the local Ebony Flask Inn. The Fighters Guild tends to sent up camp near the Inn. The western end of town is where many of the residents live as well as several House nobles. The local temple resides in the west wing as well, for the longest time, the temple was built to worship the False Tribunal, a group of ancient gods that had significant influence over Morrowind for years, since the later years of its inception. The current gods that are worshipped are the House of Reclamations, which consists of Azura, Boethiah, and Mephala. North of the temple is the dockyards, where the city's fishers go to get their daily catch. North of the Inner City is the Argonian District, the home of several Argonian slaves or former slaves that decided to remain in Ebonheart. Argonians during the Interregnum planted a Hist Sapling in the center of town. The Ebonheart Outskirts in the south is where the local militia gathers, as well as refugees of war, or foreigners. The location of the Clockwork City is unknown; sources say that is somewhere within the Deshaan Plains near the city of Tear. Sources have stated that the location of the compound is somewhere underneath the town of Ebonheart.2920, vol 12 - Evening Star Traditions History First Era The Dunmer of House Ra'athim & Modern-Ebonheart The city-state of Ebonheart has been a city of House Ra'athim for many years, being the High Kings of Morrowind for many years, and owning lucrative mines throughout the province. Amidst the Skyrim Conquests, Ebonheart was conquered by the Nords, until it was retaken via guerrilla warfare by the nobility of the Ra'athim, under King Kronin and his three sons, Cruethys, S'ephen, and Moraelyn. Eventually, Cruethys assumed the throne, and would later pass it to his younger brother, Moraelyn. S'ephen was not a legitimate heir and was unable to continue from Cruethys' reign. Ultimately, Moraelyn's daughter, Lian Ra'athim had become Queen of Ebonheart, having twin sons that were made joint heirs. The seat of High King was left vacant, in favor of a temporary War Leader. Mournhold was given the Staff of Chaos, as it was S'ephen's birthplace. The rivalry between the two city-states had grown.King Edward, Book XThe Real Barenziah, Book V Second Era The Second Akaviri Invasion & the Ebonheart Pact In 2E 572, the Snow Demons of Kamal invaded the continent of Tamriel and ravaged the northern provinces from as far as the Telvanni Peninsula to Eastmarch. At one point, the Snow Demons besieged the city of Windhelm and moved southwards near the town of Ebonheart, near the site known as Vivec's Antlers. Snow Demons were surrounded from all sides. To the west was the Nordic Army led by Jorunn the Skald-King and the shade of Wulfharth Ash-King. To the east was the Dunmeri Army led by Tanval Indoril and Almalexia of the Tribunal, and to the south was the Argonian Army led by Vicecanon Heita-Meen. These combined forces managed to defeat the Snow Demons and send them back to Akavir. The battle that ended the Second Akaviri Invasion was known as the Battle of Stonefalls. Following the events of the battle, the leaders of the defensive force created the First Ebonheart Pact, an alliance consisting of the Nords of Eastern Skyrim, the Dunmer of Morrowind, and the Argonians of Black Marsh. The name of the alliance came from the city it was founded in, Ebonheart.The Second Akaviri InvasionGuide to the Ebonheart PactUnexpected Allies Treason within Ebonheart & the Dres Occupation of Ebonheart During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the region of Stonefalls was at war with the Daggerfall Covenant and as a result, many settlements were attacked during the conflict. Places such as Davon's Watch and Fort Zeren were assaulted in by the Covenant. The war had not reached the city of Ebonheart, but events in the town would have lead to the fall of the Ebonheart Pact. The city was ruled by Drathus Othral, back when the settlement was under the control of House Dres. Parts of the Covenant Armada landed on the shores of Vivec's Antlers, which is not far from Ebonheart, and yet, the people of Ebonheart have squabbles with each other and would not cooperate to defeat the invading force. Othral tasked an Outlander called the Vestige to bring the people together in their time of need.Events of "Restoring Order" With the help of the Vestige, the denizens of Ebonheart came together to join the Ebonheart Pact in their battle against the Daggerfall Covenant. A Dunmer man named Rhavil Urano was conducting the disagreements with the townsfolk, and he was acting suspiciously throughout the city. Othral tasked the Vestige to investigate his recent activities to see a connection between him and the Covenant Armada. Urano went to a shack on the Ebonheart Dockyards and left several minutes later. The Vestige uncovered a magical book and an apparition of a Covenant Officer. Urano was working with the Covenant and brought them to Ebonheart through messages. The information leaked and the Urano was killed by the Vestige. Vivec's Fateful Visit to Ebonheart In 2E 583, Lord Vivec of the Tribunal, traveled to the city of Ebonheart and was enthralled by the city's atmosphere. He studied the city's architecture and wandered the streets in awe. He took notes in his notebook, notes about every detail he witnessed in the city. His time there left him behind schedule and left his entourage in distress. After several hours of studying, Vivec wanted to build another Ebonheart on Vvardenfell. He felt that the island located southwest of Vivec City was fitting for the location. It was one that day; construction began in the city of Ebonheart in Vvardenfell.On Moving Ebonheart Third Era The Rise of Katariah Ra'athim & Pelagius the Mad During his reign as the Emperor of Tamriel, Pelagius Septim III married Katariah Ra'athim of House Ra'athim, to establish relations with the Third Empire and the city of Ebonheart. Since Ebonheart was nearby the city of Mournhold, it was necessary since Ebonheart was also against the Empire during the War of the Red Diamond. It was around this time, Pelagius III was known as the Pelagius the Mad, so he had quite the reputation, ever since his reign of the Kingdom of Solitude. Katariah was one of the few people to hide Pelagius' madness from the rest of the Empire. While Pelagius III was playing his toes like the madman he was, Katariah and the Elder Council would control the Empire. Pelagius was eventually taken to an asylum at the city of Torval, and Katariah ruled the Empire from the Imperial City. Pelagius would later pass away on the Isle of Betony at the Temple of Kynareth.The Madness of Pelagius The Staff of Chaos & Dagoth-Ur During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city of Ebonheart in their quest to recover the pieces. The city of Ebonheart was under the rule of King Casik. Events of The Eternal Champion reached the city of Ebonheart on their quest to find the final piece of the Staff. Residents told the Champion to visit King Casik, to see if he knew of the location. The Champion arrived into Casik's domain, and the King gave him a proposition. The King asked that the Champion retrieves the Hammer of Gharen, and he would give the location of the piece. The warrior traveled to Black Gate and took the Hammer of Gharen. They gave the King the Hammer, and in return, the King pointed the way to Red Mountain. The Champion was able to take the final piece, and they ventured to the Imperial City to confront Jagar Tharn.Events of "Black Gate"Events of "Dagoth Ur" Gallery Ebonheart (ESO).jpeg|Ebonheart circa 2E 582. Ebonheart (Arena).png|Ebonheart circa 3E 399. Ebonheart waterfront - Morrowind.png|Castle Ebonheart in Vvardenfell. Ebonheart.jpg|Ebonheart Concept Art. Trivia *In an earlier stage of development, Arena was going to be a tournament-based game, where each city had their own gladiatorial team. Ebonheart's team was known as the Reavers.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/go-blades Go Blades!] Appearances * * * ** es:Corazón de Ébano ru:Эбонхарт (Lore) Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: Morrowind Locations Category:Cities in Morrowind